1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a cover system for toilet paper dispensing. More particularly, this invention concerns a novel cover to protect the toilet paper from dispersal by children and pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, in households with small children and/or pets, the homemaker is plagued by such children or pets pulling toilet paper out of the roll in a bathroom and leaving the pulled toilet paper in a mess all over the bathroom. This is both an inconvenience and a costly waste of toilet paper. Thus, there is an unmet need for an efficient and inexpensive system for restricting access to such rolls in such manner as to protect such toilet paper from dispersal by children and pets. And such need has not been met in a form including the providing of a bathroom night light and a housing providing child-protected entry.
Prior art attempts have been made to provide paper dispensers with a housing. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,368 and 2,722,387 disclose paper dispensers which provide a housing to facilitate dispensing at least one roll of paper. Though such devices may be adequate for their intended purpose, neither is adequate, e.g., neither teaches a cover system for paper dispensing which is designed to fully enclose both the paper rolls, including the paper roll free end, when the paper is not in use. For example, both patents teach paper dispenser systems which allow for exposure of the free end of the paper roll when the paper is not in use thereby making the paper roll vulnerable to dispersion by pets and small children.